Eurydice's Story
by TerriWrym
Summary: This is a little strange, but it's based on a Greek myth and M/L's season two relationship. Very angsty.


Eurydice's Side  
By TerriWrym  
  
DISCLAIMER: Orpheus and Eurydice belong to the ancient Greeks. Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This story belongs to me, but I'm not making any money off it, so it would be pointless to sue me.  
  
AN: This is a little hard to follow. I had an idea and I ran with it, but I got sidetracked along the way. Please let me know what you think of this, either by reviewing or emailing me at fauldss@yahoo.com. Thanks.  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
You may think you've heard this story before, but think again. The dead tell no tales, it is the living that tells their story to the rest of the world. But the living do not truly know what it is to be dead.  
  
This is a story that cannot begin with 'Once upon a time.' In the first place, the time is inconsequential to this story. In the second it takes place so long ago that it happened two decades in the future.   
  
So...  
  
She was designed to be the perfect soldier. She was trained to be a human weapon, but then...   
  
There once was an angel with flawed perfection and inhuman beauty. She was running from her past: from a childhood that would give you nightmares; from a Father who wanted her to be something other than she was; from a thousand different things for a thousand different reasons, she was running and she wasn't about to stop...  
  
There was also a poet (or underground cyber-journalist, if you will) who was known for his unblinking eyes and unwavering voice. When he sang (or broadcast), people would stop and listen to the uncompromising truth and freedom he spoke of. Kings and peasants alike were affected by his words, but this angel was too skilled at running to be stopped by a pretty voice.  
  
Then one night, the poet confronted the angel, asking her to be his muse. The angel would have none of it; she was too skilled at running to be stopped by a pretty face or a pretty cause. But then the poet offered her the one thing that would make her pause in her headlong flight, because this angel wasn't the only one running away from her past. For a chance to find the rest of her fugitive family, she agreed to not run so far or so fast.  
  
Now this may not sound like the story you've heard before, but like I told you this is Eurydice's story, not Orpheus's. But if you've ever read of Orpheus you'll probably know what happens next... that the angel was caught by her past and in her efforts to escape she was killed. (Whether she stepped on a snake or was shot in the chest is up to interpretation). The poet arrived just in time to watch her die in his arms, but he swore that it wouldn't end there. He refused to admit to himself that she was dead and gone, and stormed the gates of hell to bring her back. You probably also know how with his songs he fought long and hard to free her from Death's domain, until he succeeded.  
  
But you probably never heard how much this angel fought back... How she avoided the poisoned fruits they offered her to keep her captive. How she wouldn't let them wear her away to be a nameless spirit, fighting to keep her individualism and identity. You've never been told how she dreamed each night of the poet she once ran from, and how she vowed to one-day return to him.  
  
When at last the poet's songs set the angel free, they learned to late the price that freedom demanded. Each needed to make that journey out of the darkness together, but alone. They could not touch, help or support each other on their way. They would fail or succeed by their own strengths and weaknesses...  
  
You might think you know the end of this story as well, how just as they neared the end of their journey the poet thought he heard his angel stumble. How he turned to help her, and instead lost her for all eternity. But as I said in the beginning time is inconsequential to this story. What happened in ancient times does not reflect what will happen in twenty years. So the angel and the poet may yet have a chance.  
  
But I would like to give them some advice. Although the road is long and the journey seems endless as long as you never give up you will make it. To the poet I would like to say, don't regret for one second the pain and heartbreak it takes to get you there, looking back will only cost you. And to the angel these words:  
WATCH YOUR STEP! 


End file.
